


思凡

by Heimatlos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimatlos/pseuds/Heimatlos
Summary: 非典型哨向paro





	1. Chapter 1

哨兵涉 x 向导英智  
应基友要求没本篇先写番外，和本篇设定有点不同，特恶趣味

-

涉在半明半暗中“看见”英智的心跳，感应到他不断升高的体温，这就是他一贯以来理解世界的方式，他从百米之外看见郁郁的莽林里一只敛翅的蝴蝶——如同看见人们隐藏在皮相下的弱点，肌腱的收缩和血管的舒张，牙齿的打颤和关节的无意识转曲，他的反应或许还快于敌手的头脑零点零一秒，世上没什么能瞒得过他。与此同时，每具肉身在他眼中也都是将就的，拼凑起来的，体表布满衰亡和裂纹。但他依然尽力寻找它们的美感，他总是希望慷慨又轻快地称许命运的一切赠予，无论是在杀人时，还是现在。

为此有位旧友常批评他虚伪，对方致力于人偶技艺的精进之途，偶尔遁入激情的迷狂，形体对他来说是麻烦与负累，对涉的享受主义歪理邪说，斋宫宗一向嗤之以鼻。那时他们在“机构”中经历觉醒，年轻的哨兵少有不沉迷于肌肉力量的发育与膨胀的，仅有极其稀有的黑暗哨兵能在潮流中保持清醒，宗原本将涉引为同伴，谁知一次对抗性演练中，竟发现他在抽空研读一本过时的“指南”。

“灵魂伴侣”、“生命半身”、“治愈苦痛”云云，措辞夸张宛如灵学家的传教，斋宫宗望了就头痛不已，涉却突发奇想，一边在掩体上叩着拍子，一边对AS12星天穹地庐的浪漫奇景感叹道：

“你不这样想吗，宗？假设他们才是完善的生命体，而我们不过是基因复制中无法归类的小差错，我们还没来得及把身上过强的免疫，把那些顽固而尖刻的东西进化掉，从而变得精细、孱弱、易感和平庸，或许是他们更优于我们哩……看看，男或者女，哨兵或者向导，人要么是这个，要么是那个，绝不可能同时是二者！多么奇妙啊！一旦打碎原本平板的镶嵌，那些怪异而珍贵的残缺反倒叫世人如饥似渴，穷其一生紧咬不放。哎呀……该说这世界的神太诗意了呢，还是太短视了呢？”

“你并不真的这样想吧。”宗一针见血地指出，“你只是想烦到我投降而已。况且，需要外力支撑的是他们，能独自生存下去的是我们，你知道这点就够了。”

但就在那次模拟战场上，他们初见作为向导的天祥院英智。没人知道传说中的向导为何出现在“机构”的领域内，英智试图从山丘背后投射精神暗示，攻击极尽刁钻，追击持续近三小时，最终力有不逮落败。宗的瓶鼻海豚擒住小型猫科动物的脖子时，他还没有想到，这个来自哨兵家族的向导，很快将成为他持续多年的噩梦。

……以及涉暗中私藏的，春梦。

圣洁的或肮脏的一切想象，起于涉将他按倒在星光遍布的山坡上一起滚落。体力缺乏的向导蜷起身体痛苦呻吟，神情好像小孩子吞了一枚苦果，涉丢掉用来制住他的随身小刀，鬼使神差地将卸下力的手指伸向他的额头，对方却屈膝欲攻他下段——理所当然地被镇压了，因而移过眼神流露出了困倦与不甘。涉那时候就已经本能地感知到了他危险，但没法抑制自己被他冷淡中的危险吸引，直到宗提着他困兽犹斗的精神动物回来，涉松开膝盖从英智身上起身，回味小册子里可以对号入座的描述，感觉自己的世界有哪里不一样了。

“为什么不把他击昏？”宗问，“我不替你看俘虏。”

因为是向导，涉解释说，即使我们不需要他们，也应该对他们好点的。宗皱起眉头，勉强接受了这个理由，但明显觉得他没决断没担当。也许就是山坡上那些对话坚定了英智发起非难的决心，下次见到他时，他已是军校的模范生，扣子扣到最上，肩章金光灿烂，制服洁白合体，衬得腰细腿长，是无数哨兵趋之若鹜求而不得的意淫对象。阅兵式上涉和他分列两队，隔半个操场并排走在最前面，但穿戴着增强眼镜的向导也不曾向他这边多瞥过来一眼，他的猫也昂首挺胸在他脚边亦步亦趋。风传口耳相闻，涉约略知道他已同其他哨兵与向导组队，且在抓紧一切机会扩张势力，他一度以为贯穿大半青春期的绮念是时候消亡了。

结果就是荣幸地被选为标靶，在最重要的时刻被赠予死亡的琼浆。梦之咲星环已然老旧，唯有王都星彻日阳光普照，在观礼的数万人之前，在那个紧张而严肃的时刻，英智忽地从他身后跃出，搭配精神触网的爆炸，宣告最后的黑暗哨兵一样落入蛛丝一样暗中收紧的包围网。但向导太急于求成了，简直像为了亲手给他最后一击而犯险。他一人潜行太远，本已犯忌，救援的伙伴尚未跟上，一臂之距以内，即使同时遭遇投射与伏击，哨兵对向导仍有一搏之力，何况是涉。要知道缴械的涉也完全有能力瞬间暴起拧断他的脖子，众人传言中那个利己而狡诈的天祥院英智，不可能没计算过这点。但交锋的瞬间——只有英智和涉能看清的近距离——电视转播不可能触及的死角里，涉向上抬起的眼神里已经微弱然而明明白白地写着“放弃”。

英智似乎因他的傲慢狂怒，连涉都感受到情绪流一霎的暴涨，不知出于什么样的考虑，他没有选择威力更大、更具传播感染力的枪械，而是选了一把像古地球骑士一样经典的光剑来实施他的正义裁决。手指仍抵着他的额头，英智居高临下，对他冰冷地微笑了一下，随后贴近真实的疼痛感，就如长满蒺藜的长刺，迅雷不及掩耳地穿透了涉的左胸。

他从他手中啜饮失败，头晕眼花，被洞穿的心脏却狂喜地猛跳起来。

 

然后英智当上了最年轻的首席，而涉与他的黑暗哨兵同伴们名声一落千丈，被流放到星环四方。AS12星交通站的淡蓝色门在他身后关闭的时候，他仿佛就已料定英智会来找他，只是还没料到有这么快，而且是自荐枕席——而已。

 

他带来一份报告，匹配度检测的结果。涉喊着“大驾光临有失远迎”将他让进绝密的会见室时，已从文件袋的一线开口瞥见了数字。

3.7%，好于0.0%的均值，好于1.6%的峰值，可以算得上出乎意料，但在共感者的坐标里，这样细微的偏差仍然没有任何意义。推荐书上，直到60%以下的相容度，都被认为是“不推荐结合”，甚至75%也只是勉强达标，英智不可能不懂这点常识，所以涉静待他提出要求。

“我发现，是有结合可能的。”英智背靠边境哨所简陋而统一的尼龙椅子，交叉起双手，开门见山地说，“军校试过所有组合，唯独没敢试过我，这是他们过去三年犯过的无数错误之一。”

幸好英智看不出他微妙的体征变化，涉在明朗的日光灯下笑起来：“但亲爱的首席阁下，3%，并不意味着100次中成功3次。”

“准确说，是3.7%。”英智表情不变，并不去质疑他从哪里得来的数据，“考虑到过去的历史检测，这可是将成功概率提高了150倍呢♪。像52赫兹的蓝鲸一样，一直主动寻求检测的你，难道不为之激动吗？”

“很有说服力的数字，也就是说，我们四舍五入只有96%的精神图景不相容了。”涉说，“如果你我是两首歌曲，剔除一切伴奏与混响，主旋律或许能够如鱼得水地融合出美妙乐章，但我们的精神图景是无尽的空间，带有无法剥离的气味、印迹、枝枝叶叶，任何人的头脑都无法处理如此海量的信息，尤其是作为普通S级向导的您。恕我直言，4%和0%并没有什么区别，您毫无疑问会被我拖垮的。”

“如果结合成功了的话，确实会吧。如果确实成功了。”纤细的向导像一株百合从阴影里挺直了身子，挂着自在的笑容，却吐露着恶魔的言语，“但是，谁去检查首席的结合状态呢？”

他指指自己，又指指涉，“——一个首席向导，和首席哨兵。”

涉：“瞒天过海！还是您的老招数！我要为您击节赞叹了！”

英智享受着他的讽刺：“涉倒变化很大。在学校时，你总是喜欢做所有人的视觉焦点。没想到外放半年，你的外表还是那样耀眼，内在却沉稳了许多——”

“甘愿做地方的防务官吗？”涉道，“我来自12区，回到12区历练，也是适得其所。我还很感谢中央塔的决定，调到王都和离开王都的时候，都让我明白什么叫‘天外有天’，况且，只有各星防御好异兽的入侵，作为核心的梦之咲才可能安宁……”

“涉。”

涉停下来。

“你大概忘记了，就算我被叫做攻击型向导，你被叫做黑暗哨兵，但距离这样近，也是能感知到你的情绪的。”

英智浅笑着说，那双湛蓝的瞳仁上烧烙着小小的涉的影子，正抬起头饶有兴致地和他对视。伶俐又明亮，涉想起了演练场上电光石火的那一幕。

“那么，在室内我已撤下大部分屏障，皇帝陛下，你看到什么？”

“我看见某种决心和信念，一些必要的谨慎，一些质疑，一些喜悦，一点利己主义者的保留……虽然相容度只有3.7%，但我们的共同点也许比想象的还多呢。”

“毕竟您同我一样，是天真的野心家，不要命的疯子，另一头鲸，或许是53赫兹的。”

“走进这个房间，我就预感涉会同意的。”英智露出了一点狡黠，“即便不能够结合，也可以成为伙伴，一起将这个老朽的中央塔玩个天翻地覆吧。”

“没有疏导能力的攻击型向导，和不需要疏导的黑暗哨兵吗。从字面上看确实是良配。”涉今日首次毫无保留地赞同了他，“但请允许您难缠的黑暗哨兵再提最后一个问题吧，为什么找上我？”

“如果我说，是因为首席向导需要一个有名望、有实力、在公众视线外的伴侣填补空置的首席哨兵，堵住悠悠众口，而正好你作为黑暗哨兵的求偶意愿曾经全校闻名。你会相信吗？”

“……”

“因为我爱慕你。”然而没等调侃收到涉的回答，英智就自顾自说道，一边无意识地抓紧了衣领，“事实上，你怨恨我也没有什么……如果你在意的是结合……”

说到那个词，他蜷曲的五指掠过胸前，呼吸蓦地有了一丝紊乱。涉后知后觉地感到，如果英智一进门就对他的态度有了八分确认，那他本应更早就察觉到背后那道目光若隐若现的存在。然而他没想到会勾起英智的告白，无论爱慕还是怨恨都太洁净，也太沉重，已经超越意外之喜而到了AMAZING的程度。他发现自己随时准备好了离去，背上少量行李，离开任一个故地，为了追寻，为了逃脱，或者为了复仇。却从来没准备好与另一人结合，真正的或者假扮的，因为那在他人生中，一直是不可能。

“请不要心急，皇帝陛下。”涉闭眼牵起他的手，放在唇边轻轻碰了碰说，“……让我们从一个誓约之吻开始吧。”

“敬鲸的孤独，和海的无畏。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车。

-

涉将英智带回自己住处，AS12星地处边境，最初作为星环一端的“秤砣”存在，面积狭小，景貌荒凉，无论何时抬头，闪烁的玻璃天幕之外直接是宏阔无尽的宇宙，而陆地上则是随自转漂移的广袤沙漠。如果是往常，他一定滔滔不绝地给客人讲解他度过童年、感情复杂的故乡，但在再次离家之前，他忽然三缄其口，飞驰在沙尘弥漫的轨道上，任凭鳞片状的银色星光渐次拂过车前盖。而英智在后座上安静地装睡，睫毛偶尔颤动，涉决定不去揭穿。

有些可爱。这个对星环来说举足轻重的共感者，冠冕堂皇地发表完一通胡萝卜加大棒的劝诱讲话，下一刻就在昔日宿敌的车上睡着了，未免也表现得太没戒心了。

或者太喜欢他了呢？涉难免坏心地想。

刚刚那个“誓约之吻”，涉带着私心舔过对方齿列，扫到他的上颚，一丝不苟地完成体液交换。英智对他递出橄榄枝，他就自然地将久等的枝条勾连上去，亲到两人缺氧，英智攥着他的小臂才从座椅上站起来，理了理柔软的金色碎发，和他相视而笑——奇迹没有产生，结合热没有发生，空担心一场，冷冰冰的相容度果然还是套在他们头顶的诅咒。但眼神一相交，一点遗憾和阴郁很快就像薄雪，融化得荡然无存。

倘若结合热是烈日炎炎，是实际的温度差，英智对他来说改变的是物理的融点，12区没有核反应太阳，只有遥远而无常的星群，正是这一点撒盐般的亲近最叫他感动。涉主动邀请英智来家里，双方一拍即合。没有结合热也有没有的好处，衣冠整齐地步下台阶时，守卫还在他们背后庄严敬礼。把自己塞进单面不透明玻璃的车里，英智就毫无顾忌地大笑起来，肩膀颤抖，有点上气不接下气，这次不用着力辨析情绪，都能看出是相当单纯的快乐，甚至有点不符合他身份，并且也不怎么符合他们目前，以及再往前十年的关系。

而涉从后视镜里瞥见，暗想道，啊，笑起来是这个样子啊。

然后似乎就自觉不好意思地装睡，等到到达目的地，竟然真的没有叫醒。涉记起首席向导身体不佳的传言，打开车门小心地去探查，手即将放到熟睡的人肩上，忽然恶作剧地转了念头。

英智醒来的时候，发现自己居然已在屋内，涉端着一杯温水，轻手轻脚走进落地灯投在地上的光圈。

 

涉多年不曾照顾人，考虑三秒，豪放地把他外衣剥了塞进一床新毯子，以躲避12区冰寒刺骨的长夜。从权力中心外放到卫星来做地头蛇，最大的好处就在房屋面积与自由度——其间克制胡来的念头若干。他整顿停当一切就看到英智醒了，先是晨雾一样的迷糊，然后瞳孔缩小，是一点点惊恐，然后看到他，仿佛定下心的呼出一口气来，美丽同时带点歉意的笑容重回他脸上。黑暗哨兵眼里十倍精细的慢动作，就像一朵夜昙花的吐放。同经常出现在各种屏幕、无懈可击的社交形象对比，他才发现，原来英智其实拥有这样微妙而丰富的表情。

也无法想象他对别的什么人放下防备，直觉教唆道，这是只有他见过的首席阁下。

英智谢过他，抱着杯子，像仙鹤一样优雅地小口喝水。太过生动的形象作为欲望的投射反而不利，涉坐在他身边，心里涌起一股温情，觉得他们既像是已经相处十年，亲密自然，又像是今晚初识，没有什么不可喜，没有什么不新鲜。甚至让他很想“放过”自投罗网的向导，叫他好好休息，明天去看星星，顺便吃个早茶，搞不好可以、先从恋爱开始……

但当他婉转提出“我不日将回王都述职，前途远大，来日方长”时，英智却拿出一副长官的神气来压他，驳回提议道：“不光是调令，连新闻都准备好了，计划不该再耽搁”，语气颇为专横。

行，演一出戏就要演得出神入化，大巧若拙，大辨若讷，他也赞同。

涉单膝跪到床上，凑过去与英智接吻，这次温存又专注，并不带有什么测验的不纯目的，但仍未引来结合热。——但没关系，他本来等这个机会已经快十年，此刻觉得也不妨再多等一下。英智大约也是这样想的，除了唇舌上的回应和投入，他的身体一点感伤都没有，反倒有一种释然的欢悦。他们都被生活塑造成了这样的大人，看似恣意妄为，实际是惜时爱物，且顾眼下。

涉轻轻啃咬着英智的嘴唇：“刚刚进门时……我是从车库抱你进来的。如果首席阁下身后跟着多余的人……说不定明天，就提前……”

“不是正合你意吗？”对方天真地用足弓蹭了他的下体，“那有什么不好……”

贪心不足，他跪在英智身上拆开他衣服，又解开自己的，像好奇的潘多拉迫不及待拆开魔盒，放出机心、嫉妒、虚伪、诡辩……瘟疫与灾祸。眼前的肢体如他想的一样瑰丽，又不像他从前想的，洁净，白皙，死板，适合作为淫乐的器具。涉惊讶地看到他心脏上方的伤疤，痛苦的刻痕像一条隐秘的毒蛇，从两条肋骨之间活灵活现地钻进去，只留下短短一截青灰色尾尖，他不敢依据英智的缺席记录，去推测那胸腔内部发生过的凶险的绞缠与恶斗。用手指抚上去，健康的皮肤触感如生绢，疤痕则像一道顺表面流过的彩釉，比周围略高的温度，仿佛燃着不熄灭的火苗——涉突然生出一件奇思妙想，以身体当祭坛，他将魂魄炼成了琉璃质的么？

他的生命本身已是值得咏叹的奇迹了，从香灰层层叠叠的掩盖之下，又不知会演化出怎样无情的悲喜剧啊。

一阵愉悦的刺痛唤回了他，英智拽了拽他垂下的辫子：“你想什么？”

“我在想您。”涉低柔道，“不论作为对手还是副手……我想守望您直到王都沦陷，卫星坠毁，星环和地球都不复存在。”

他扯散了后脑的马尾，现在如水的银发将他们与世界隔绝了，像一个茧，英智倒抽一口气般，露出了惊奇与赞叹的神情。涉虔敬地俯身，去撩拨他的喉结、锁骨、乳首、肚脐，像潜入水底探索一座古城，光滑的发丝披散在英智的头上、身上，仿佛具备了生命，异物的剐蹭使他不安分地轻轻扭动起来。涉能感到皮肤的颗粒变化了形状，乳头挺立，潮湿的汗水在冬夜干燥的空气里蒸腾，他一手向下握住英智的性器，略一摸索，情欲的气息以指数倍变浓了，迟钝的向导张着湿润的蓝眼睛，透过四面八方困住他的银色栅栏，对虚空发出嗟叹：

“我的哨兵。”

涉敏锐地捕捉到，问：“什么？”

“刚才那句……”

迷离的目光再次汇聚到他的瞳孔里。英智抓着他的发尾，一边喘息一边微笑着：“不是对手，也不是副手……”

“涉，留在我身边，做我的哨兵吧。”

——他不理解结合热是什么，从未经历，因而无知，将来大概率也不会碰见，教科书上“灵魂伴侣”、“生命半身”之类的譬喻，对他毫无意义，大而无当。这片刻的触动或许可以被研究室的庸人拔高成永恒的一个形式，或者贬低为爱的代用品，但绝不会被承认为“共鸣”。

然而何必纠结归类？归根结底，他们都是可以为一瞬间的感受放弃整个银河系的极端物种，与其在这寒冷孤寂的板块大陆潜隐，莫如在太阳焚毁前的烈焰与洪流中唱歌。

英智抬起胳膊，热切地搂抱了涉，像垂死之人攀上一根稻草。他不期然地做出了涉十年前就想对他做的动作，涉深吸一口气，纯粹的征服欲望越加强烈。他钟情地抚爱英智的阴茎与囊袋，听他的呻吟一下变了调子，喘息仿佛是两块舢板，在漩涡里相互推挤、追逐、激发。

“好舒服，啊……快、快一点……”

英智像要融化在了他的怀里。

涉解放出自己的阴茎，人前衣冠楚楚的首席向导马上握住了他，不断抚摸，将大腿内侧挨上去磨蹭，一会儿，肌肉就开始渴望地抽搐起来。涉在他冲上顶点的前一秒放手，换来英智不满足的嘟囔，涉考虑着或许后背位会比较轻松，但刚起了这个念头，向导仿佛看穿了他的意图，忽然剧烈地开始挣扎。

无论如何，第一次都想看着互相的眼睛吧……？

不过，确实也是可以理解的要求呢♪。

涉更用力地讨好这具久病的身躯，使尽浑身解数让他放松下来，几乎到了困窘的程度，但也可作为享受，甚至作为将来不远的美谈。在花团锦簇的皇宫，在遍布废墟的地球，在远征的舰队，在浴室、厨房和中央塔的某间小舱室……倘若叫他的旧友知道，一定惊奇他从何时开始期待起了将来，但在他自己却再有逻辑不过。

毕竟，放眼未来才有助于他们度过眼前的困难处境。英智忍耐着体内的开拓，嘲笑青年才俊将自己活成了苦行僧，家里竟什么用具都没有。涉根本不消反驳，只加上了一根濡湿的手指，轻轻抽送，就让他一边抽气，一边难耐地辗转反侧。

涉也快穷尽了他所有耐心，忍耐到眼睛都发红，终于，问道：“可以进来了吗？”

英智耗到了极限，迫不及待地仰起脖子回应。

涉纵容他咬上自己的肩膀，一面将凶器塞进他身体，仍旧压抑着欲望，故意一毫一厘地向深狭的甬道推进。

“呜啊……哈……”

英智力气一松，重重倒回床铺，腰往后弓，脚趾勾起来蹭着涉的后背。涉却坏心地放慢速度，要他的每一梢神经都记住他龟头的凸起、尺寸与形状。急躁起来的向导本能地蓄起精神力，整个空气都充满甜美而刺痛的细小反射，像灼热的金属针，又像数千朵噼里啪啦的电火花，从尾椎沿脊柱一路向上蹿到头顶心。

身为黑暗哨兵当然不怕，仿佛受了鞭策与振奋，涉无所顾忌地开始了动作。

自然，他可以再次说服自己只不过是出于单纯的怜惜，但多少藏头露尾的破绽，毫无疑问都被身下狡猾的向导捕捉了。英智配合他的动作抬起臀部，顺从地迎接他的侵犯，那双手却同时缠上他的肩颈，看似柔软乏力，食指却像毒藤顺着耳廓爬向前额。指节因过度用力而泛白，凸出的青紫色血管杀机毕现。涉早已见识过他这招的威力，不禁习惯性揣测，是想在高潮到来时击溃他，还是想给他皮肤上留下永远的印迹，好让他无从抵赖呢？

人不能两次栽进同一条河流。在英智几乎要将指尖贴上太阳穴的寸前，黑暗哨兵抓住了他的手，强硬地压到身下。

情境就像初次对决的重演，落入绝对劣势的向导情急挣扎起来。

 

“没——必——要☆”

 

他快活地比出口型，果不其然，看见英智睁大了眼睛。

慢动作一帧一帧在他脑内回放，涉像成竹在胸的猎手数着毫秒，耐心等候着——只要盆底肌与上眼提肌同时到达顶点的一瞬间，就是他出奇制胜的最佳时刻。

 

END


End file.
